


Lifetime of Sparks

by MusicalDreamer4



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalDreamer4/pseuds/MusicalDreamer4
Summary: It's Christmas time and Yixing wants to give Jongdae the perfect gift that shows how much he means to him.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Xingmas Daes 2019





	Lifetime of Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Xingmas Daes 2019.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone that read my first story, Started with a Spark. All the kudos, comments and general feedback were sincerely appreciated. I hoped that at least 1 person found it interesting but didn't imagine to receive the response it did. Thank you for supporting my story and my creativity.
> 
> Thank you Mod K for holding this holiday fest! I am thankful for the opportunity to write an additional ending to my Xingdae babies. I appreciate all the support and cheerleading you do for all your writers. 
> 
> For now, this is the last I write of this Xingdae couple but who knows if I'll truly be able to say goodbye to them for good.

This is the third jewelry store we’ve been to today. I don’t see that big of a difference. He’ll love anything you give him.” Jongin whined to his best friend. 

When Yixing asked him to go to a jewelry store with him, Jongin was thrilled to join and be part of this important moment in his friend’s life. Three stores and almost 5 hours later with no ring in sight, Jongin was starting to feel the week's exhaustion catching up to him. Don’t misunderstand, Jongin was thrilled that his best friend was ready to take the next step in his relationship with Jongin's brother, Jongdae, he just didn’t think it would take this long to find _the ring_.

  
“I don’t want to give Jongdae just whatever ring I find. I want to find _the_ perfect ring that will aptly symbolize our love for each other and our union.” Yixing walked with Jongin down the sidewalk frustrated to not find what he was looking for. “Look, I know it sounds ridiculous and too romanticized but your hyung is the best thing in my life, no offense.” He shoulder bumps his best friend to let him know he loves him. “I just want everything to be perfect when I propose because he deserves that and more. Plus, I was hoping to find the ring while shopping with my best man.” Yixing says glancing over at Jongin with a coy smile.

  
Jongin stopped walking and stood in place staring at his best friend as he felt tears stinging his eyes. He knows it’s not crazy that Yixing would consider him but actually being offered the honor made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

The elder stood smiling at Jongin until he had his arms full of the younger squeezing the very last breath out of him. “Nini, I want to actually propose so, can you loosen up a bit.”

Jongin immediately moved back and gave his best friend an apologetic smile. “I’m honored hyung!” With renewed energy, he grabs Yixing’s arm and yanks him towards the next jewelry store.

“Let’s go and find Jongdae hyung the perfect ring.” Yixing could only chuckle while being dragged along.

  
~~

“What’s everyone's plans for Christmas in two weeks?” Baekhyun asked the group of friends gathered around the noraebang room. Since the Kim brothers started dating each other's best friends, their friend groups got to know each other and would all meet up at least once a month after work to catch up. 

Having Yixing meet his other two roommates and best friends was the best (Kyungsoo) and worst (Baekhyun) decision Jongdae ever made. If he wasn’t so sure of Yixing’s love for him and Baekhyun’s love for Sooyoung, his girlfriend since 2nd year of university, he would have been worried about how quickly they clicked. Jongdae couldn’t really blame Baekhyun, it seems that no one is immune to Yixing’s charm. Even Kyungsoo, who normally is quite reserved at first, felt comfortable with Yixing from the moment they met. 

As nervous as Yixing was to meet Jongdae’s friends, he was equally as nervous to introduce him to his friends. The dancer had never really been in a relationship long enough to introduce his friends to someone. All his worries were for naught, Jongdae easily fit in with all his friends at Elyxion. While he got along with Taeyong, Taemin, Ten, Hyoyeon and Seulgi, the singer held a special affection for Sehun.

"Hyungs, Chanyeol, and I are heading home to Jeju for a few days," Jongin responds from his seat on Chanyeol’s lap. 

“Seulgi and I will stay here and celebrate with my family,” Sehun responded from where he lounged with his girlfriend.

"Hyoyeon and I are heading to Incheon to visit her family for the holiday,” Taemin answered as he looked for a song in the list.

“I’m staying here in Seoul since it would be difficult to go home. Taeyong invited me over to his family’s house for Christmas.” Taeyong threw his arm around Ten’s shoulders and hugged him to his side, “Of course, I couldn’t let my best friend be alone on the holiday. Plus, my eomma always cooks too much food and loves having you over.” 

“What about you Kyungsoo? Are you going to Incheon with Jihyun or are you two staying here with your family?” Yixing asked the shorter singer to his right.

“We’ll split the day between both our family’s homes. Luckily they’re close enough that both of our eomma’s will be pleased.” Kyungsoo sat back sharing a small chuckle with Yixing and Jongdae and discreetly did a 5-second countdown.

As they reached the 5 seconds, “If you all must know, Sooyoung and I will be going to my grandmother’s house in Gangwon-do.” Baekhyun said with a pout but was quickly cuddle by Sooyoung.

While everyone got their laugh in at Baekhyun’s expense, it was Yixing’s turn to pout. “When are you going to take _me_ to your grandmother’s house? You’re always talking about it but still haven’t taken me.” Jongdae gave his boyfriend a quick kiss to erase his pout and carry on the night.

  
~~

"Merry Christmas Eve eomma and appa!” Jongdae and Jongin yelled out as they walked into their childhood home with their boyfriends.

Papa Kim and Mama Kim walked towards the foyer to greet the men taking off their coats. As Mama Kim reached Yixing to greet him with a hug she whispered, ”I want to see the ring.” Yixing quickly looked at Mama Kim, surprised. ”Did Jongin tell you?” Yixing was suddenly too anxious to look at anyone other than Mama Kim. “No worries sweetheart, Jongin didn’t open his mouth. A mother knows her child better than they do sometimes,” with a big smile she finishes, “and I’ve been speaking with Mama Zhang quite often these days.”

Mama Kim is a kind, intelligent and perceptive woman. As much as Yixing loves and admires her, he definitely fears her. It’s just not natural for someone to be so intuitive. Yixing thought he always had his hands full with his mama’s insightfulness but now, pending Jongdae’s approval, he’ll have 2 women with practically superpowers in his life.   
"I don’t know why I’m surprised. I’ll show you later tonight.”

"Jongdae! Grab Chanyeol and stop by the Park’s bakery and pick up tonight’s dessert.” Mama Kim smiles towards her son as she motions towards the door.

“Eomma! Why do I have to go?” Jongdae couldn’t help but whine. He loves the Parks and enjoys visiting them and going to their bakery but it’s too cold outside. Jongdae just wants to sit by the fireplace with some hot tea, a blanket, and Yixing. Taking one look at his eomma lets Jongdae know it’s not up for discussion.

“Yixing, stay here and help Mr. Kim move something in his office please.” Mama Kim said as she held on to Yixing’s arm.

Jongdae was too old for tantrums but it didn’t stop him from pouting and stomping his foot before grabbing hold of his brother and his best friend and guiding them back out the door. “Let’s go Nini! If I have to back out in this weather so do you.”

Jongin immediately started pouting as he was being dragged. “Why? Hyung, it’s too cold!”

“You know the saying, misery loves company.” 

“You two know we’re going in a car with heater, right? My parent’s bakery will also be warm inside so stop being so dramatic.” Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh at the brother’s dramatics causing both to glare at him. 

“Just go already!” Everyone looked over at Mama Kim, surprised at her outburst. “I mean... you don’t want to keep the Park’s waiting. The faster you go, the faster you get back and sit by the fire.” ‘ _Also, the faster I get to see the ring!_ ’

Mama Kim smiled at her sons as she motioned for them to leave. After a light push (shove) to get her youngest out, she locked the door and turned to look at Yixing expectantly.

Papa Kim walked over to his future son-in-law, patted his shoulder, “You’ll grow used to it with time.” Looking over at Mama Kim with a peaceful smile and loving gaze. “It’s easier to not question her and just follow her lead. It’s worked for me for the past 40 years.” 

Yixing watched as Mama Kim walked over to her husband’s open arm for a quick embrace and couldn’t wait to have that with Jongdae. To share a life together, go through everything side by side and 40 years down the line still look at each other with as much adoration as they feel now. 

“Now Yixing, show us the ring!” Mama Kim couldn’t handle waiting any longer.

  
[Ring](https://images.app.goo.gl/5UCgpKb288niX6sJ6)

“Oh Yixing! It’s so perfect for my Jongdae! Do you have a plan for when you’re going to propose?” Mama Kim asked while looking at the ring.  
  
“I’m going to propose Christmas morning. I’m just undecided if I want to do it privately in the room or here with everyone by the tree. I don’t want him to feel pressured in front of everyone.”

Papa Kim hands back the ring for Yixing to hide in his bag again. “He won’t feel pressured. He loves you too much. We’d love to be a part of the moment if you’d let us but ultimately, it’s how you want to remember the memory.” They move to the kitchen to set the table for dinner once the boys return. “I just want to say, I’m happy it's you. Sunghee and I couldn’t be happier to see the way you love our Jongdae. I’ve never seen him as happy as he’s been with you.”

Momentarily at a loss for words by the wave of emotions overcoming him with Papa Kim’s words. Yixing clears his throat, “I didn’t know love could be this strong until I met Jongdae.”

“Alright! Save the tears and emotions for the proposal tomorrow. The boys should be back soon.” Mama Kim said with a small waiver in her voice. The trio finishes setting the table while catching up as Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Jongin returned.

  
~~

“It’s so nice to have my four boys' home for Christmas once again. That’s all the present I need.” Mama Kim says looking at her children and their significant others scattered around the family room. “Next Christmas will be even more special thanks to Minseok and Chorong’s little addition.” Everyone looks over at the eldest Kim brother as he proudly rubs the small protruding belly of his glowing wife. 

Mama Kim grabs her cell phone discreetly and looks over at Yixing anxiously waiting for him to make his move. Yixing has never been more nervous in his life. This feels like the most important moment of his life and is too nervous to take the first step.

“Yixing, since you’re closest to the tree can you check if we forgot any gifts?” Yixing shouldn’t be as shocked as he feels. He knew Mama Kim was just helping move along at a quicker pace. ‘ _It’s now or never._ ’

“There is one present left.” Yixing turns towards Jongdae and grabs his hand. “Jongdae, I’ve wracked my brain over the past year for the perfect words that can describe how important you are to me and how much I love you. Unfortunately, I’m not much of a writer,” Yixing chuckles, “but I found the words through someone else. Jongdae, do you remember the song that played the first time we danced together?”

“The song that played the first time we kissed?” Jongdae smirked at Yixing.

Moving past the light blush he felt covering his cheeks, Yixing continued. “The song that played when I knew, without a doubt, that I was irrevocably in love with you?”

Over a year together and Yixing could still affect him like the first time they met. Jongdae’s momentarily unable to answer past the knot in his throat. He nods, “Gummy’s You are my Everything.”

_“My passionate love belongs to you_  
_Even if the seasons change, I’ll still be here_  
_Deep in my heart_  
_It’s only my love for you_  
_You are my everything”_

“Kim Jongdae, you are everything I needed and never knew I wanted. I thought I had everything I would ever need with my family, friends, and dance. I never would have imagined I would meet the love of my life when I agreed to help Jongin out a year ago. The moment I saw you I felt sparks, like a zing, go through me. I tried to convince myself that love wasn’t for me. I was certain that I wasn’t enough, was undeserving of someone as amazing as you.”

Jongdae is rendered speechless with the loving words from his boyfriend. How can someone as _perfect_ as Yixing possibly ever think love wasn’t for him? That Jongdae was too good for him? He doesn’t want to jump to conclusions on what is happening but he can feel his heart rate picking up speed. He tries to calm himself, they both can’t be nervous wrecks right now. Jongdae gives Yixing a tender smile while giving his hand a quick squeeze.

Yixing takes a deep breath and looks at Jongdae, his sweet smile. The smile he prays to see for the rest of his life directed at him. He feels his nerves calm themselves as he pulls Jongdae up to stand. ”You opened my heart and shown me the beauty of the world through new eyes. I know that I was born to love you. There is nothing more that I could want than to spend the rest of my life loving you.” 

Yixing pulls the ring out of his pocket and kneels down on one knee and looks up into Jongdae’s surprised, tear-filled eyes. ”Kim Jongdae, will you give me the honor of being your husband and loving you until forever ends?”

The excited whispering of his family behind him, Jongdae feels like his heart has expanded to triple the size. Just moments before he met the man before him, Jongdae thought he had been hurt too much to trust and allow himself to love another again. Fate (and his eomma) had a funny way of proving him wrong. Through the fog of his tears was the dimpled smile that stole his heart and showed him what love truly is. 

Tears cascading down his face, Jongdae nods and hoarsely answer, ”Yes! A million times yes!”

The pair erase the distance between them for a small, sweet kiss while Yixing slips the gold band on his fiancee’s finger.

As the Kim family surrounds them with congratulations one voice stands out to Yixing above the rest. ”Bâobèi! I’m so happy for you and Jongdae!”

”Mama?” Yixing looks for his mother’s voice and is handed Mama Kim’s phone. There on a video call, having watched her only son propose to the love of his life, sits an emotional Mama Zhang. 

”Mama! When did you call? Were you watching?” Yixing asks while pulling Jongdae into the frame.

”Mama Kim was kind enough to call me and include me in the moment since my bâobèi was otherwise preoccupied. Welcome, formally, to the family Jongdae.”

"Jongdae dear, Mama Zhang and I will help you plan the whole wedding!” Mama Kim announced as she snatched back her phone and continued making plans with Mama Zhang.

”Boys, humor them a little.” Papa Kim chuckled as he walked over to the duo. “Congratulations! I’m very happy and proud of you two. I pray for a life full of love and understanding for both of you.” Papa Kim hugged them both before going after her wife.

  
~~  
  
After much congratulations and celebrations from family (and friends after an Instagram post), Yixing and Jongdae take a moment for themselves in Jongdae’s old room.

  
”I can’t believe I get to love you for the rest of my life. How did I get so lucky?” Yixing lays gazing into his fiancee’s eyes.

  
”I do believe I am the blessed one. You’re the greatest thing that has happened to me. I look forward to all the moments we will share and the memories we will make." Jongdae can't help but glance at his ring once more.

  
”To think, it all started with a little spark.” Yixing says as he kisses Jongdae.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little story. I hope it brings a little joy to you this holiday season.


End file.
